


Just a few decorations

by Mimisempai



Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Olivia is here to save the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Sonny wants to decorate for Christmas, Rafael doesn't... but a few decorations aren't going to separate them, right?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052099
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Just a few decorations

"Sonny, we're not decorating for Christmas, and that's final!" With these irrevocable words, Rafael stormed out of their room and slammed the door on his way out. Sonny stared at the door. How could it have gotten so out of hand? All he wanted to do was put up a little tree and hang some stockings. He didn't think it was too much to ask.

He was sure that they both had a different view of Christmas and that they both had different experiences. Rafael had often experienced Christmas alone with his mother, and for Sonny on the other hand, Christmas was synonymous with warm and happy family gatherings. And he was determined to share a little bit of that joy with Rafael.

Throughout the year, Rafael had opened up so much that he began to share small parts of his life with Sonny. In fact, Sonny had just moved in a few weeks ago. And even though it took a few small moments of adjustment, their life together went smoothly, with both accepting and complementing each other.

How on earth could he have upset Rafael so much? Maybe it was too much, too fast. After all, he had just moved in and was trying to change things. "Ugh I have already made a mess... Maybe I should go get him the chocolate he secretly likes," Sonny thought. Deciding the walk would do him good, he got dressed and left.

_____

Rafael was pacing around in his office, mentally hitting himself. Why had he lost his temper like that? Sonny was probably now regretting moving in with him. Was it really so bad that he wanted a little bit of Christmas in their home? It wasn't like he wanted to set up an abundance of little Santas and elves everywhere. Or drape mistletoe on every door. Just a little tree and stockings...

"It's not that bad of course," sighed Rafael. After all, he was planning to celebrate anyway. He had bought Sonny some presents. It would be nice to have a proper place to put them. It would also be nice to decorate the tree together.

Yes, Rafael was a secret lover of romance. He longed to get close to Sonny, to be comfortable so that it would come naturally to him to have tender gestures with the younger man. Of course, this was happening more and more and Rafael loved these moments, but it still didn't happen often enough for him. Sonny never hesitated to take the initiative, saying that if Rafael didn't want to, he would push him away or tell him. So why couldn't he think that Sonny would react the same way if it was the other way around? Maybe if Rafael reached out, their relationship would last longer. What if they added an ornament every year to celebrate their relationship? If it ever ended, he could remember those moments.

But why would he think about the end? It was just the beginning, and if he opened himself up more, he could prove himself worthy of Sonny's love. Yes, that's what he would do. But for now, he would have to get a tree for their apartment, yes their apartment, since Sonny had moved in, it had become their apartment. And to pick the tree he needed Olivia.

_____

After choosing the perfect tree, Rafael thought it was a good start. He hoped Sonny wouldn't be too mad at him. 

"It's really a beautiful thing you're doing Rafi," said Olivia interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, I guess it is..." he walked away. "I hope he likes it, especially after the argument this morning."

"Well, whatever it is, don't hold a grudge. Besides, it'll make him happy."

"I hope you're right. We'll set it up in the corner over there. Thanks for helping me, Liv."

"No problem."

After putting the tree in the right place, Olivia walked to the door, saying, "Good luck. It will be okay Rafi, if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's the love you have for each other", she kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the house.

_____

"Where's Sonny, anyway? He's been missing for a while now..." he wondered a little later as he prepared a hot chocolate. He remembered Sonny telling him that he liked it when they decorated the tree with his family and that their mother used to make them a hot chocolate that scented the whole house.

As he was getting restless, a snow-covered Sonny opened the door and entered. Brushing his coat, Sonny stopped dead in his tracks. "I didn't think you'd be back yet." When Rafael looked at him, Sonny looked away and saw the tree in the corner. It was taller than Rafael and very branched, you couldn't see through the holes. In short, it was really beautiful. 

"Rafael, what is this?"

"It's a Christmas tree... of course," he began with his usual sass. But then, remembering the promise he had made to himself, he changed his tone. "I thought maybe you'd like to decorate it with me?"

"But I thought you didn't want Christmas decorations?" Sonny asked softly, not wanting another fight.

"I admit that if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even think about it, but the fact is that we're together, we live together, and it's time to act accordingly. I know I'm not very open Sonny but I was hoping it wouldn't be too late to change".

"Of course not, it will never be too late, and even better, you don't need to change. You are good just the way you are." said Sonny as he hugged Rafael, who at first tensed but soon relaxed into the embrace.

"Come on Sonny, it's time to decorate this tree," he whispered in his ear.

Suddenly it was as if Rafael had pressed a button that made Sonny feel younger, because he started humming a medley of Christmas carols. "Have a holly jolly Christmas. Last Christmas, all I want for Christmas is you, Oh Holy night, Jingle bells, jingle bells!"

"Hum Sonny? You know those lyrics don't all go in the same song, right?" Rafael couldn't help to chuckle.

"Of course Raaaf. But I don't know all the lyrics," he said.

"I guess we could turn on the radio..."

"Really? That's great!" Sonny started bouncing to the stereo in the corner of the room.

"But!" Sonny paused at the tone. "Only if you stop acting like a five year old and help me decorate this tree. Quietly."

"Sure, Raf. Sorry but I'm so excited," he smiled.

"I am too, but the sooner we get started, the better," he said, always being the voice of reason.

So, with Christmas carols in the background and the smell of chocolate floating around the room, Rafael and Sonny spent the next hour installing lights and a collection of ornaments. Sitting on the sofa to admire their work, Rafael pulled Sonny onto his lap. "Gracias, mi amor for making this Christmas an unforgettable memory," he said as he kissed Sonny on the forehead.

"What did you call me?"

"Mi amor, my love... Surely you must know that I love you?" 

In front of Sonny's silence, he began to chastise himself inside. Taking Sonny's head in his hands, he put his forehead on Sonny's, looked him in the eyes and said, "Never doubt my love for you. I may not say it often, but I love you and I will always love you. Nothing can change that. Dominick "Sonny" Carisi, you are my one and only."

"I love you too, Rafael." The two kissed passionately and then embraced on the sofa, gazing at the soft flickering lights of the tree. They were about to fall asleep and the last thing Rafael heard that night was Sonny whispering, "The best Christmas ever."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for Sarahcakes613 who is such an amazing beta !


End file.
